


Up to Something?

by devinleighbee, ShoyDragon



Series: Hamish/Mia 'Verse [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Original Character(s), Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinleighbee/pseuds/devinleighbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoyDragon/pseuds/ShoyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish really needs to say something already...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Headcanon(s): Sally Donovan nicknames Hamish “Freak Junior”, which inspires the (much nicer) nickname that Mia gives him, “Junior”. Mia and Hamish are sixteen in this story, and have been best friends for about three years now.

John and Sherlock were in the kitchen when the front door opened. John grinned. “Sounds like H is h—”

“Shh,” Sherlock hissed, raising a finger in John’s general direction without looking up from this microscope. “There’s someone with him.”

Sure enough, a female voice came floating up the stairs from the entryway. “So this is the famous 221b, huh? I can’t believe you’ve never had me over before!”

Hamish laughed nervously. “Yea, well, most of the time it’s more of a bio-hazard than a home. That’s what Dad says, anyways. Father swears he only does the ‘relatively harmless’ experiments in the kitchen; everything else is stored in the lab.”

“You have a _lab_?” Hamish and his guest were climbing the stairs going on how much louder their voices were getting.

“ _Father_ has a lab, yea, in the basement. I’m not allowed down there, though. Dad says I’d probably blow up the whole building on accident or poison myself or something equally horrible because Father ‘doesn’t believe in labeling his chemicals properly’.” John could hear the air quotes in Hamish’s voice and he glanced pointedly at Sherlock. “It’s alright, though. Father has his lab and Dad gets a clean kitchen. Everyone’s happy.”

Hamish and his guest moved into the sitting room. “So where are your parents, junior?” the girl asked teasingly.

“Probably out on a case,” Hamish sighed. “Your mom didn’t call them in, did she?”

John turned to Sherlock and mouthed ‘Mia Donovan.’ Sherlock made a derisive noise in his throat and raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘No, really John?’

Mia’s voice was coming from the couch. “Not that I’m aware of. She’s been doing a lot of paperwork recently. Criminal activity must be down… Is that a human skull?”

“Oh, that’s Billy. Father’s had him since before he and Dad met.”

“Mum wasn’t joking when she said there’d be some weird things in your flat,” Mia giggled. “Are you going to show me around more or are we going to get working?”

“Let’s work now. I don’t know when my parents will get home, but it would probably be better if we were sitting down here doing homework when they got back instead off in the flat somewhere or up in my room. They might think we were up to something…”

As Hamish trailed off John could just imagine the look on his face. Now it was Sherlock’s turn to look pointedly at John. ‘Up to something?’ the detective whispered. ‘Did my son just use _innuendo_?’

Mia seemed to be taking it in stride. “Would you rather we were up to something, junior?” she asked, her tone light and teasing.

Hamish hesitated and John nearly burst through the kitchen door in an attempt to save him from the awkward silence. ‘Just say yes, H. You know you want to say yes!’

“Maybe..?” Hamish managed to squeak.

There was a beat and then Mia let out a sort of relieved sigh. “Oh _good_ ,” she said brightly. “I thought you were never going to say _anything_!”

There was a brief scuffle in the kitchen where John did a miniature victory dance and Sherlock looked torn between throwing his microscope at John and checking on the suspicious silence now emanating from the sitting room, but they were both cut short by another squeak from Hamish.

“Hello..? Dad? Father?!”

The sliding door was pulled aside to reveal a horrified Hamish and an amused Mia. Both teens were blushing furiously.

“Uh, hello,” John said weakly. “Nice to see you again, Mia.”

Hamish was about to say something when Sherlock cut it. “They were _kissing_ , John. This is definitely in your wheel-house.”

At those words Hamish turned even redder, John stared at his husband and Sherlock went back to his microscope. Mia burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This particular incarnation of Hamish Watson-Holmes and Mia Donovan were created as a collaboration between devinleighbee and shoydragon. We never intended for this to become a series, but all it took was one drabble, and now we can't stop. The graphic was done by Devin, the drabble by Shoy.
> 
> (Previously posted on tumblr)


End file.
